IBC is most-watched TV network in April; ‘PBA Commissioners' Cup’ leads Top 15 list
May 6, 2013 Viva-TV hit shows are Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA are the Top 5 shows on IBC among the Top 20 Programs. Government-owned saequestered TV station IBC-13 as president Noynoy Aquino III appointed Eric Canoy as the chairman of the network. Viva Entertainment chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. bought a huge amount of airtime in primetime and weeknights for a good price of net prodit and income which is producing Viva-TV shows are shown on The Kapinoy Network with the basketball games for the PBA and NBA in the contract. The airtime Viva-TV from reading the papers bought the airtime for the NBA and PBA, they have expanded to new homegrown shows which including sports from basketball with PBA and NBA, billiards from Efren Bata Reyes, boxing from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire, mixed-martial arts (MMA) with ONE Fighting Championship and wrestling from WWE and entertainment from movies, animes, comedies, game shows, reality talent search, telenovelas and asianovelas that grabbed the prime-time TV viewership ratings from the established popular shows. Religious groups and telemarketing outfits also are blocktimers for IBC. IBC-13 was the most-watched television network in the Philippines in April 2013 based on the data by Kantar Media. The network got recently a total day viewership of 28%, toppling ABS-CBN with its 42% audience share and GMA-7 with its 30% audience share while TV5 which only had 12%. Viva-TV shows have helped boost that Channel 13's ratings to a stong number 3. PBA and NBA ranks among the Top 20 multi-weekly primetime programs, while Sinemaks, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star are among the Top 25 one-a-week primetime programs. Viva TV is planning to strengthen its programming and add to strong roster of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA. The Kapinoy primetime shows of Viva-TV like the PBA Commisioners' Cup led the Top 20 list of programs with a viewership of 33.4%. It was followed the another Kapinoy talent search show, Born to be a Star hosted by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar, which got 22.1%. 'Here are the data according to Kantar Media Total Philippines (Urban and Rural) Household TV Ratings for April 2013:' Top 20 Programs in April 2013 (National Homes) #''2013 PBA Commissioners' Cup'' (IBC-13) - 35.9% #''Juan Dela Cruz'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.4% #''Ina Kapatid Anak'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.4% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.1% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.4% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.8% #''TV Patrol'' (Weekday) (ABS-CBN) - 24.2% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.7% #''Apoy Sa Dagat'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.4% #''Born to be a Star'' (IBC-13) - 22.1% #''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (IBC-13) - 21.9% #''Gandang Gabi Vice'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.0% #''2012-13 NBA Season'' (IBC-13) - 20.8% #''Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho'' (GMA-7) - 18.9% #''Minute To Win It'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.9% #''Indio'' (GMA-7) - 18.6% #''The Weakest Link'' (IBC-13) - 18.5% #''Kapamilya Deal Or No Deal'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.3% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA-7) - 18.2% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.1% Total Day (6AM-12MN) National TV Viewership in April 2013 by Households: :1. ABS-CBN - 42% :2. GMA-7 - 30% :3. IBC-13 - 28% :3. TV5 - 12% Primetime (6PM-12MN) Viewership in April 2013 by Households: :1. ABS-CBN - 46% :2. GMA-7 - 29% :3. IBC-13 - 25% :3. TV5 - 10% Morning (6AM - 12NN) TV Viewership in April 2013 by Households: :1. ABS-CBN - 37% :2. GMA-7 - 32% :3. IBC-13 30% :3. TV5 - 15% Late Afternoon (3PM-6PM) TV Viewership in April 2013 by Households: :1. ABS-CBN - 36% :2. GMA-7 - 29% :3. IBC-13 - 22% :3. TV5 - 15%